saviorfairefandomcom-20200214-history
Dual-Blader
Dual-Bladers are known for their quick, flashy attacks and stealthy maneuvers. Their signature two weapons accompanied by numerous attack bonuses give them a tremendous damage output that not only makes them one of the easier classes to level, but also makes them useful in high-level bossing. They also have high avoidability, the highest dodge rate compared to the rest of the classes and many of their skills possess invincibility frames, making them virtually invincible. They are able to use most bladed weapons, but are not limited to only using the same kind for both hands. It is an advantage to use one bigger sword and a smaller one for power and speed, but it may also pose as a disadvantage. Races *All races are able to take up this class except Elves, Lyn, and Beast races. Passive Skills *Dual-Wield - The user is able to equip two types of the same weapon, instead of just swords. 30 *Critical Edge - The user's critical rate is increased by 40%. 35 *Blood of the Dual-Blader - The user, adapts to bleeding a lot, and as such, takes half the damage from bleeding. 40 *Rend - The user's damage increases by 1% for each hit landed on the opponent. The maximum is 50%. When it reaches 50%, the damage instead increases by 75%. 45 *Tranquil Sword - The user's cooldowns decrease by one turn. 50 *Heart of the Sword - The strength of the user increases by 200. 55 *Holy Sword - The user's weapon gains an holy property, and every 4 hits deals bonus light damage. 60 *Sanguine Blade - The user drains the opponents HP with each hit. 65 *Sword Mastery: Alpha - The user sometimes turns ethereal while attacking. This has a 20% chance, and causes all attacks to miss. Lasts for 2 turns. 70 *Triplestrike - The user's combat skills are activated three times in a row. The cooldown is increased by 50%. 70 Active Skills *Combo Slice - The user swings his swords rapidly, and in succession of each other, the final attack launches the enemy away. (Cooldown: 2 turns after 2 uses) 10 *Combo Dice - The user unleashes rapid spinning attacks, and the final spin attack launches the enemy away. 10 (Cooldown: 2 turns after 2 uses) *Blitz Strike - The user first unleashes a spinning attack, then launches the enemy into the air, chasing after them with a thrust to the face of the sword. 15 (Cooldown: 2 turns after 2 uses) *Aerial Slam - The user swings his swords upwards, launching the enemy, then teleports above them, swinging them downwards into the ground. 20 (Cooldown: 3 turns) *Brandished Sword - The user swings the swords into the ground, using the friction from the ground and the sword, swings a blast of flames towards the enemy, the scorching heat is enough to burn the enemies. Inflicts burn status ailment. 25 (Cooldown: 4 turns) *Sword of KIngs - The user thrusts one sword into the ground. Then, under the opponent, swords begin to fly up. They float in midair, then spin around the opponent's head, and stab downwards into them. 30 (Cooldown: 5 turns) *Sever - The user swings both swords forward at the opponent, and the slices multiply to five times from each sword. Each hit does neutral damage and inflicts bleed ailments. 35 (Cooldown: 10 turns) *Raging Weapon - The user's swords fly out of their hands and uncontrollably spin and slice and dice at the opponent. Each hit deals low damage, but can accumulate to massive damage. 40 (Cooldown: 15 turns) *Mass Raid - The user's swords multiply and shoot outwards towards the opponents like a shuriken. It hits them multiple times then teleport back into your hands. 40 (Cooldown: 10 turns) *Final Strike - The user can chain their skills infinitely. Their Stamina and MP will drain to 0 after a while. This also lets them teleport infront of the targets. 50 (Duration: 5 turns) (Cooldown: 20 turns) Stat Curve The Dual-Blader is interesting. They focus on mainly Stamina and HP, then strength and speed, and finally the rest. Category:Classes